


Manacled Audiobook

by Iliedark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Book, Battle, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Harry Potter Dies, Healer Hermione, Imprisonment, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Podfic, Post-War, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Slow Build, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliedark/pseuds/Iliedark
Summary: This is an audiobook series for the Manacled Fanfiction by Senlinyu.The audiobook is done by a team of people who love Manacled, we are known as Audiobook Warriors.Harry Potter is dead. In the aftermath of the war, in order to strengthen the might of the magical world, Voldemort enacts a repopulation effort. Hermione Granger has an Order secret, lost but hidden in her mind, so she is sent as an enslaved surrogate to the High Reeve, to be bred and monitored until her mind can be cracked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenLinYu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenLinYu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manacled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174) by [SenLinYu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenLinYu/pseuds/SenLinYu). 



Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 1

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&t=22s)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/32ZOhen4srQeHCl2E0dAy8?si=wdAvK9zLQQKeNvsgE8AxgA)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wqpuMQzPfvOwGl0jHLODvCmmjwtFXQFC)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/manacled-chapter-1-dramione-fanfiction-audiobook)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Soundcloud Playlist](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/sets/manacled-audiobook)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

___________________________

Narrated by Alicia Goulding

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.


	2. Chapter 2

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 2

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/Yj6MgN4VcNQ)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3e2PxN4rDvjE3Z9BDaXXLj?si=I-qX7xNaROaWoB9WB4hH8g)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gezaHwO0gBU402dNQJ2mxHV0Ua6s6zKK/view?fbclid=IwAR06uJc3rPFZt0r_Qf98Z-ASv4DwaBfv0eMH74TbGD6bPpvmD2oWXr-TCnI)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Soundcloud Playlist](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/sets/manacled-audiobook)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

___________________________

Narrated by Alicia Goulding

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.


	3. Chapter 3

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 3

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/JptvjNQqv0Y)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/1uFFg4yFUPv9iJHcPdQCHR?si=46fm1W3VR3uZ8alPpEG7Ag)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C1RLAg_ek6jlhSXm0vsY4aLYDkLm06az/view)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/manacled-chapter-3-dramione-fanfiction-audiobook)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

___________________________

Narrated by Alicia Goulding

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.  
> (might take a few days break - Migraine the monster is back)


	4. Chapter 4

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 4

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/QoghBR-v7m4)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0vL9uLjFoyd6BzutNoP3rh?si=zIlIjp6SQkucu0Ivl14tSg)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_40cBDMvDR_ziM0w2JNBq7LjgnFA8mym/view)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/chapter-4-manacled)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

___________________________

Narrated by Alicia Goulding

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

_____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.  
> I am sorry for taking such a long break, my health declined rapidly both physical and mental and I wasn't able to do much of anything but sleep but I am better now and with a renewed goal to make the chapters available to you as soon as possible :)  
> Thank you for still sticking around, means a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 5

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/9WMUNDZtvGM)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/61xrClC9JoPzzits8ZO5Fa?si=GuveqxmQQImOVvsGGufrAw)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c6RMQBANvQC0TTrIsrOWG13En1ejT-JF/view)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/manacled-chapter-5-dramione-fanfiction-audiobook)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

___________________________

Narrated by Alicia Goulding

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

_____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.


	6. Chapter 6

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 6

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/8u48aymwTLg)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3Rmq7zJwXTcXnysyj4dOKd?si=rag6EnO4QPOuXcN4jI3Xaw)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1munG4uJ0vE9nmJPlPPYgrEzX0QBrxVru/view)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/manacled-chapter-6-dramione-fanfiction-audiobook)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.


	7. Chapter 7

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 7

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/6rJ5YiUEnnM)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/32ZOhen4srQeHCl2E0dAy8?si=wdAvK9zLQQKeNvsgE8AxgA)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yiIRcX99jBJRtHX8RvrFIaGDkggTudJR/view)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/manacled-chapter-7-dramione-fanfiction-audiobook)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know, my computer broke down and that is the reason why there are no updates! It might take minimum of 30 days more to get it fixed...  
> Sept 8, 2019

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 8

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/do4zIVD2G60)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/7t6y60d3eX58HvrkAEd0nt?si=oy_jfDPFSnC8Ij28OtXDnA)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JYI5m01KfOLBvM9C7egggw-TKfwtD1PR/view)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/thenooblifer/manacled-chapter-8-dramione-fanfiction-audiobook)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.  
> _________________  
> Feedback Question -  
> Do you guys find the quality of Audiobooks sufficient?  
> Should we make any changes?  
> We have 60+ chapters done, should we keep posting or should we stop?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. My computer broke down and finally, it's working again :)  
> Back to every-other day schedule.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 9

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/5kTmShXYdkk)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-ALAHYLdoY3zWCkeSRkS6S7feVCzer7E)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Audiobook Warriors Website](https://audiobookwarriors.thenooblifer.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Dramione Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Buy me a Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. There was a huge festival in my Country and basically I was the one preparing for it for family. Basically my health is crap too  
> Back to every-other day schedule whenever my health isn't being a biatch.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 10

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/K74FDTm4quA)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OOSl2MCBGg3lE2SPEdaVXWumoOSfEwW1)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Audiobook Warriors Website](https://audiobookwarriors.thenooblifer.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Dramione Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Support with a Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> New chapters everyday/every other day depending on health.  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a long delay. Health has done a number on me.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 11

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/-QYxFDYtzIA)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/20u3foK9tn7by1OlpIKns2)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hs4JMg_4zz_WmmYYfJnSg6GbjaKo3CI7)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Audiobook Warriors Website](https://audiobookwarriors.thenooblifer.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Dramione Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Support with a Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a long delay. Health has done a number on me.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 12

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/26bXJpDAbn8)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/6b56QPAvGSHe6bWGRonmih)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kwQPaWP2cvQwOfxbdhQqgIOVB-psBXy6)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Audiobook Warriors Website](https://audiobookwarriors.thenooblifer.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Dramione Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Support with a Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a long delay. Health has done a number on me.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 13

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/lwgWXQIx-q4)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3srPnK2rMlBLiaY0ivJcSG#%20rel=)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cd-tfDhCzwGjd3_cCiWFOmBZ0dfPI40z)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Audiobook Warriors Website](https://audiobookwarriors.thenooblifer.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Dramione Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Support with a Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a long delay. Health has done a number on me.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 14

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/ZZalx7oyxvM)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/4dKrRwrVjiFBG5TfNmQmAn?si=rdeszeC2R2q0PAQj04a_UA)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wmsEJI_-1oQT5sZIYZZIJv1rCE8SPqNi/view)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Audiobook Warriors Website](https://audiobookwarriors.thenooblifer.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Dramione Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Support with a Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a longgggggggggggg delay. Health has conspired with the universe and has sent aliens to do Mr Roboto on me. I am just happy I am alive.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 15

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/J_Korv8_s2o)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/2NDV2qkKwTX6msJuZ7jbLV?si=0bsrH14GQn-1OG3yJ5djuQ)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nU1EdMRYXzxF3pv5m6VwDUjRZAPtowtB/view)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Audiobook Warriors Website](https://audiobookwarriors.thenooblifer.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Dramione Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Support with a Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :)  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a longgggggggggggg delay. Health has conspired with the universe and has sent aliens to do Mr Roboto on me. I am just happy I am alive.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 16

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/6cTOXAj5PKo)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3KcQzisxYPwTVUYneJSRLf?si=yNvyxl22TV2kj8Xcv8rOcA)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Syms_5fhLU9cz8y9E2YjFVv4CJwrgCu7)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :) Tbh, I can really use motivation, Bad Health and all... Just motivate me to keep uploading.  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a longgggggggggggg delay. Health has conspired with the universe and has sent aliens to do Mr Roboto on me. I am just happy I am alive.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 17

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/zEDLt9GtnOQ)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/6cQBBk0dbVg5RVQpS79IBQ?si=d5vji_lvRO2tXHeJ76o2qw)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1l8enXPiSIfZZwXJ3VK3SwqYj1iQ9eHHV)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :) Tbh, I can really use motivation, Bad Health and all... Just motivate me to keep uploading.  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a longgggggggggggg delay. Health has conspired with the universe and has sent aliens to do Mr Roboto on me. I am just happy I am alive.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 18

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/eotrRaHbwfo)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/4jkmLNwgYg9JPQBXODstwe?si=N8VSweT3QBS7mc4Y_WuNQQ)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KPbhDbGMbmQXpRHXm2t1o6Pk4fsZe_cl)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :) Tbh, I can really use motivation, Bad Health and all... Just motivate me to keep uploading.  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a longgggggggggggg delay. Health has conspired with the universe and has sent aliens to do Mr Roboto on me. I am just happy I am alive.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 19

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/xPDcIt0lVyQ)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/4LFgUlcr2oTBfFzFxgKpj8?si=9CaMsOpYSdePBKHpRz1Ckw)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uC9I-jdoiu4P3pDoTfgIQqBynMUxxZE-)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :) Tbh, I can really use motivation, Bad Health and all... Just motivate me to keep uploading.  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a longgggggggggggg delay. Health has conspired with the universe and has sent aliens to do Mr Roboto on me. I am just happy I am alive.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 20

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/r5DIldDDTRk)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3m5GiylUf2D0OwfZTYmbWp?si=-dgqObVHTZCXkXFsufrtNQ)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WH7XKleH_531FLIMCYzvjYXL_NnGHsen)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :) Tbh, I can really use motivation, Bad Health and all... Just motivate me to keep uploading.  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a longgggggggggggg delay. Health has conspired with the universe and has sent aliens to do Mr Roboto on me. I am just happy I am alive.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me in the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 21

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/VO_IwFrKjpA)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0712ghSyd0zXqb6Wtkh9vE?si=74XNXjexRRS7T9GVr5xODg)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EJbyyss7g1QXNxrGvG8vNqOHztV6be1W)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like donuts :) Tbh, I can really use motivation, Bad Health and all... Just motivate me to keep uploading.  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a longgggggggggggg delay. Health has conspired with the universe and has sent aliens to do Mr Roboto on me. I am just happy I am alive. I have been trying to keep a regular schedule but some days are just bad and some are better. So, I will always upload on better days :)  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me using the link below.

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 22

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/bOwb9dxidWI)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/4BZ2XsX2F15On56Wch5FMx?si=OTROkCFgSmylQAkci7uq_A)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17hInEA7hj0r_TIf8yPWjsZkdZWkOErmk)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are like donuts :)  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for 2 weeks off, Mental Illness is a biatch. But here's to winning battles every day! So far the plan is to upload more this week if bipolar doesn't pummel me into the ground.  
> If anyone wants to join the team please message me using the link below. :) Join the Scooby Gang!

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 23

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/G_-es_XxGOs)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/2sQ2vCcy9Cc8uxYuTYAWRa?si=fQvbGIwFRjKr27xnKyrXbA)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lELumpOefZHfmYcDUXuvJIK0OlSYZHPb)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Katie Matthews

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are like dinosaurs eating yummy donuts :)  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, There was a Computer Fire and my Tower Computer's Components literally melted. I am now working from a basic laptop which serves the need but is slow? So, I don't know about the consistency but I promise I will do my best to provide the audiobooks. The Laptop is hanging in limbo right now as it is on loan from a loan via a loan? Idk I tried to explain the situation on Ko-fi (link below), so, if anyone wants to help out/support there's a ko-fi Fundraiser link below. (not mandatory, obviously)  
> I am just happy and grateful to everyone who helped, also, extremely grateful to Dinosaur Gods for helping me recover my data. :D Dino Hugsies!

Audiobook Warriors is a collective of fanfictions lovers from all around the world who have a passion for transforming amazing stories into audio format. We do not own the stories or the characters. No profit is made from our projects, they are a work of passion only and an ode to the creativity of the authors.

Chapter 24

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/U7pZPRdLHEs)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/69i9SYnKULeKwe3kE5pi27?si=xqxnigWDQpKU7A0KtdF8tQ)

[Offline Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d-SY8xOuW9YxgPsUmgKF3HaBrmnc9HDM/view?usp=sharing)

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQDSmZ-He8&list=PLlOuqn9w0mJWr3t6pRKj-e6kiieHJsUXf)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/show/7AqtWVRrnUR3t5rM6eVZRR)

[Ko-Fi - Support my work, buy me a coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/thenooblifer)

[My Tumblr](https://thenooblifer.tumblr.com/)

[Manacled Trailer](https://youtu.be/IgAp9hqepZs)

[Harry Potter Ffn Discord](https://discord.gg/qzsATgt)

[Fic in Highlight - Silver and Gold [Dramione]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704442/chapters/49182308)

[Join the team - Message me :)](http://www.facebook.com/prerna.uppal)

___________________________

Narrated by Juliane Wolf

Directed and Edited by Prerna Uppal

Collective - Audiobook Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are like dinosaurs eating yummy donuts :)  
> Updates whenever my health allows.


End file.
